Pull Me Out
by such a twilight obsessor
Summary: Cullen's mysterious, handsome and dangerous. Bella is a shy but popular cheerleader and wants to discover why Cullen doesn't talk to anybody and won't say where he's from. But he doesn't make it easy to uncover his secret.
1. Chapter 1

He was making something. I could see the muscles in his forearms move with every stroke as his brow furrowed in concentration. I couldn't see what it was though. The front of his motorcycle was blocking it. I was imagining him sharpening a knife or maybe carving something profane into the metal of his bike, but no that would be predictable. And he was anything but predictable.

It was an unseasonably warm day for Forks. The sun was out so he had taken off his leather jacket. He was sitting on his motorcycle in the Forks High parking lot in a white t-shirt, defining his muscled arms and chest. I could make out some ink creeping below his right sleeve and found myself desperate to find out what it was. I was itching to pull the sleeve of his shirt up and discover his secrets hidden underneath. I imagined a skeleton or maybe a flame, but no, those were too ordinary for him.

"Earth to Bella," Jessica all but shrieked in my ear even though she was sitting right next to me on the worn school picnic bench. His head snapped up at the unexpected sound. Before I could look down in shame we made eye contact, and his piercing green eyes stared at me with no shame. I couldn't make out the expression on his face. There was a little bit of anger and some annoyance, although I think that was aimed at Jessica's shrill voice. But there was also hurt.

After what felt like an hour I turned my head, my normal blush beginning its descent from my forehead down my body.

"You were staring," Jessica accused.

"No I wasn't," I retorted, but had a hard time sounding convincing.

'You know," Jessica looked down and started picking at her apple, probably analyzing if it was worth the calories. "Cullen doesn't talk to anybody. I don't know why you think he'll talk to you." She subconsciously adjusted her cheer uniform.

"I never said I was trying to talk to him." My blush of embarrassment grew darker in anger.

She turned toward-me, apple forgotten.

"I know he's mysterious Bells," Jessica said rolling her eyes to the sky. "Everyone wishes they would pay attention to him. But he's dangerous. You have Jacob, don't mess with that." She gave me a pointed look then returned to her apple.

Yeah, Jacob...football team captain, big, handsome and desperate to go out with me since sophomore year. I've interacted with him during group hangouts, but his loud voice and touchiness turned me off. There was something that kept me saying no whenever he asked me out. Not like that stopped him. He spent so much time looking for my attention, everyone thought we were together and he never said anything to the contrary.

I sighed deeply, risking one more glance at Cullen, who was surprisingly staring in my direction now. I suddenly felt even more self-conscious than usual in my cheer uniform. I dreaded game days when we had to wear it to school because I felt like everybody was staring at me. Under Cullen's hot gaze I tried pulling the short skirt down, but it was no use. I could tell Cullen knew what I was doing as soon as his rare but coveted panty-dropping smirk graced his face.

I stood up suddenly, giving Jessica some lame excuse to leave. As I walked away toward the school's building, desperately trying to pull my skirt lower inconspicuously, I could feel Cullen's eyes burning a hole into my back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was walking to the school from the parking lot, which was mostly deserted because I was running late as usual. My galoshes squeaked and squished through the puddles as I attempted to speed walk without slipping.

My eyes were glued to the ground as I held my books close, trying to shield them from the rain when I heard yelling. It was coming from the side of the cafeteria. I knew I shouldn't go over there but before I knew it I found myself on my way, curiosity getting the better of me, and a familiarly enticing raised voice I couldn't place.

"You shouldn't have come here." It was Cullen. He was all but growling as I rounded the corner then quickly pinned myself to the other side of the wall so I wouldn't be seen. I slowly chanced a look at the two of them, analyzing the recipient of Cullen's wrath. It was a thin boy who couldn't have been much older than me. He had tattoos all along his arms and neck with pale features and sunken eyes. He gripped his unwashed black hair with a look of panic on his face as Cullen stared him down, arms crossed.

"I didn't know what else to do man. You weren't answering my calls or texts," The guy said in a desperate voice.

"I'm working on it...trying to take care of a few things," Cullen stayed stoic. The man's jumpy demeanor didn't seem to affect him at all.

The rain continued to beat down on an unmoving Cullen as the panicked boy started pacing back and forth through the slushy grass in his torn jeans and thin sneakers.

"He's going to kill me, he's going to kill me," the boy repeatedly muttered, still gripping on to his greasy hair.

I was leaning at an awkward angle trying to stay hidden while keeping rapt attention, when my heavy bag slipped and I almost fell, sloshing around in the mud trying to keep upright. Before I could be grateful I didn't fall flat on my face, I realized the sound I made and wished I had — wished I was in vat of mud — because when I looked up Cullen and the boy were staring straight at me.

Just like yesterday, Cullen's vibrant green eyes were filled with anger, but I knew this time it was directed at me.


End file.
